Una rosa en el desierto
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Sakura, una joven sacerdotisa que, junto a un grupo de bandidos, es obligada a hacer misiones como matar o robar documentos importantes por mandatos de su tío quién tiene prisioneros a sus padres, y también le dice que tiene que matar al Kazekage...
1. Chapter 1

La dama de templo condenada 

¿Cuántos días han pasado? Nadie lo sabía, un enorme grupo de personas estaba caminando por la arena, aparentaban ser unos civiles pero en realidad eran despiadados bandidos, unos caballos tiraban de una carreta no muy grande pero si elegante, era como un pequeño templo solo que no se podía ver lo que había en su interior, dentro de aquella carreta, estaba una chica sentada sobre sus piernas sobre una muy cómoda almohadilla, en esos momentos tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba cabizbaja. Era una chica sumamente hermosa, su cabello era largo y de color rosa, la frente de la chica era cubierta por un flequillo cortado en recto, su piel era muy clara y usaba un kimono blanco. En su rostro podía notarse angustia. Ya estaban cerca de la entrada hacia la aldea oculta de la arena, era de noche, aquella chica solo entrecruzaba sus manos y las colocaba a la altura de su rostro comenzando a susurrar algo, uno de los hombres se acerca a la carreta

Bandido: -mira la carrera- Sakura, ya casi llegamos –sonríe de manera amplia- ¿No te da gusto ver a tu tío?

Sakura: -deja de rezar y suspira un poco- si….

Bandido: -Le da unas suaves palmadas a la carrera, sonríe de manera amplia- vamos, vamos, lo dices como si fuera una tortura, muñeca, recuerda que el nos mandó a sacarte de ese aburrido templo para que usaras tus poderes de sacerdotisa en nuestro servicio, sino fuera por ti, no hubiéramos logrado matar y robar lo que tu tío nos ordenaba, solo tienes 12 años y eres toda una dulzura.

Sakura no dijo nada pero entreabrió sus ojos, aquellos ojos eran de un color verde-jade muy profundo. Ellos lograron entrar a la aldea, llegaron hasta un callejón en donde abrieron la carrera para dejar salir a Sakura, ella baja de la carreta con ayuda de la persona que la abrió. Ya una vez en el suelo, se presenta ante ellos un hombre cubierto por una capa café, este hombre era moreno, su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos eran de color amarillo, miraba con una gran sonrisa a los recién llegados.

Bandido: Que bueno que apareciste pronto, Tao

Tao: debemos apresurarnos, los guardias despertarán en cualquier momento, ese somnífero que les di resultó de mucha ayuda –comienza a caminar de manera apresurada-

Bandido: Tu lo has dicho, jefe

Sakura: -mirando hacia abajo- Tío…. ¿Cómo están mis padres?

Tao: -Dirige su mirada a Sakura- ellos están muy bien, te extrañan demasiado pero les dije que si querían seguir viviendo mi adorable sobrina debía seguir trabajando para mi.

Sakura: -se pone triste- lo se… por eso doy lo mejor de mi.

Tao y su grupo entran a un edificio lo mas rápido que pudieron, aquel edificio estaba abandonado, la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar ya que aquella luz entraba por las ventanas, los bandidos tomaron asiento mientras que Sakura aún seguía de pie.

Tao: Ustedes han cumplido muy bien su trabajo, les he pagado por su excelente –su mirada se hace sombría- pero esta vez, los he llamado para que me ayuden a cumplir esta misión: ¡Asesinar al Kazekage Gaara!. ¡Un monstruo jamás dejará de serlo así que por eso debe morir, si me ayudan con esta misión tendrán tanto dinero que necesitarán de dos vidas para poder gastarlo todo!

Los bandidos gritaron con mucha euforia al oír esto pero Sakura solo cerró sus ojos, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y salió de aquel lugar sin que la notaran. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad aún dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, siempre lloraba cada vez que la obligaban a matar, ella no quería hacerlo pero era la única manera de que no asesinaran a sus amados padres.

Sakura: -Mira hacia arriba- que linda noche –mira la luna- si que es hermosa –voltea a todos lados- no viene nadie –suspira aliviada mientras se limpia las lagrimas, saca un sello lanzándolo al suelo- ¡tori! Aquel pergamino se hace una enorme águila, Sakura sube a ella para que el ave comience a volar por la ciudad, después de unos minutos el águila desciende sobre el techo de un gran edificio de forma esférica, en cuanto su dueña baja al suelo el águila vuelve a ser un pergamino que vuela hasta la mano de Sakura, ella lo toma y camina, mira hacia la luna sonriéndole con ternura y comienza a cantar.

_¿Cuándo florecerán las flores de cerezo? ¿Cuándo se abrirá aquella villa de la montaña? ¿Cuándo florecerán por completo las flores de cerezo? Cuando la sonriente niña de siete años juegue ¿Cuándo las flores de cerezo bailarán? Cuando la cantante niña de siete años duerma ¿Cuándo se marchitaran las flores de cerezo?_ _Cuando la niña de siete años se levante de la muerte_.

----------------------------------------

Gaara estaba aun atendiendo varios documentos, ya era muy noche pero dado a todos sus deberes seguía trabajando, fue entonces que escuchó una leve voz que al parecer estaba cantando. Dejo de hacer su trabajo y solo miró hacia arriba, se levantó de su lugar y decidió investigar lo que pasaba. Ya una vez en el techo pudo ver a chica cantando y mirando hacia la luna

Gaara: -Mira fijamente a Sakura- ¿Quién eres?

Sakura: -Deja de cantar y da media vuelta mirando a Gaara con mucha sorpresa, mira los ojos de Gaara, se calma por completo y le sonríe con ternura- una persona que ha sufrido tanto como tu –lanza el pergamino que tenía en su mano- ¡tori!

El enorme águila vuelve a aparecer, ella da un gran salto quedando en el lomo de aquella ave al mismo tiempo que vuela lo mas rápido posible para alejarse de aquel lugar, Gaara iba a seguirla pero es cuando llegan unos jounnin acompañados de Kankuro, habían llegado allí lo mas rápido que pudieron

Kankuro: -algo agitado y preocupado- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Gaara?, nos avisaron de que vieron un ave muy extraña volando por la aldea ¿Acaso la viste?

Gaara: No ha pasado nada –camina pasando de largo de los jounnin y Kankuro-

Jounnin: -Mira a Kankuro- ¿Qué debemos hacer, señor?

Kankuro: -Mira al jounnin- Deben vigilar bien la villa, no queremos otro ataque sorpresivo de los Akatsuki.

Jounnin: Si, entendido, señor –Desaparece en una brisa de viento-

A unas cuantas calles de donde residía el Kazekage, el águila había comenzando a volar bajo, cuando se detiene, esta toma con su pico las ropas de Sakura para bajarla con mucho cuidado al suelo, una vez hecho esto vuelve a ser un pergamino que esta vez vuela hasta el interior de las mangas del kimono de su dueña para esconderse. Sakura solo camina por las calles tranquilamente; aun sonreía y coloca una de sus manos sobre su pecho

Sakura: -Piensa para si misma- _nunca pensé encontrarme una persona como el _-comienza a tararear una canción-

--------------------------------------

Los ninjas estaban vigilando toda la aldea para prepararse de un posible ataque, Tao y los bandidos pudieron escuchar todo el escándalo de afuera así que lo más rápido que pudieron se escondieron en las sombras de aquel edificio.

Tao: -Enfadado- ¡maldición! ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?

Pasaron horas para que todo volviera a calmarse, Tao y los bandidos salieron de sus escondites lo más sigilosos que pudieron, aquel hombre los miró a todos y pudo notar la ausencia de Sakura, se acercó hacia uno de los bandidos.

Tao: ¿Dónde esta la chica? –lo mira fijamente-

Bandido: No lo se, estaba aquí cuando llegamos –Mira a sus compañeros- ¿Dónde esta la chica?

Todos se miraron unos a otros confundidos sin saber dar razón de la chica, Tao se pone furioso y golpea una pared con todas sus fuerzas dejando un hoyo en ella.

Tao: -Furioso- ¡Búsquenla, esa mocosa es la clave de nuestro éxito!

Sakura: -Entra al edificio- No será necesario –guarda una extraña brújula que tenía en la palma de su mano derecha- perdone por irme así tío, se que no debí hacerlo pero pensaba que no me necesitaban.

Tao: -Se acerca lo mas rápido posible a Sakura, con mucha furia le da una muy fuerte bofetada tirando a la chica al suelo- ¡Pues pensaste mal, chica miserable, solo debes obedecer lo que digo sin que lo pienses! –la toma del cabello con fuerza y azota su cabeza contra la pared- ¿Me has escuchado?

Sakura: -Comienza a llorar, mira a su tío con algo de sangre en su boca- s-si….tío…. –se levanta poco a poco-

Tao: -Sonríe mientras mira a Sakura- bien, así me gusta. Ya se ha decidido el plan, para eso vamos a utilizarte, eres una poderosa sacerdotisa y ni que se diga de tu belleza, queremos que vayas con el Kazekage, te ganes su confianza y una vez hecho esto lo mates.

Sakura: -Impactada- ¿y-yo? ¡P-pero jamás he matado a alguien!

Tao: Siempre hay una primera vez –se acerca a Sakura tomando con delicadeza su mentón- Tienes que hacerlo o sino tus padres morirán, recuerda que solo yo se donde están –Mira fijamente los ojos de Sakura- además no te será difícil encontrar al Kazekage, es un chico pelirrojo con los ojos rodeados de gruesas líneas negras y tiene un kanji tatuado en el lado derecho de su frente.

Sakura se quedó mucho mas impactada al oír quien era el Kazekage, ella solo tragó saliva y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco a causa de los nervios y el miedo.

Tao: Después de que consigas tu objetivo, los bandidos, con ayuda de algunos rebeldes y la mía, invadiremos la aldea de la arena y así podré tomar el control de ella –sonríe de manera maliciosa- ¿No te parece perfecto, mi hermosa Sakura?

Sakura: s-si….-Mira con mucho miedo a su tío-

Tao: Quién sabe, puede que hasta te haga mi prometida –suelta el mentón de ella con lentitud- a partir de mañana te presentaré ante el Kazekage, me encargaré de que luzcas realmente hermosa para el –Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar- quien sabe, puede que hasta te diviertas con el jajajajaja.

Los bandidos se comenzaron a reír junto con su líder, Sakura solo cayo al suelo de rodillas sin saber que hacer o pensar, inclina su cabeza hacia abajo haciendo que sus mechones de cabello cubran sus ojos, ella no quería asesinar a esa persona pero si no lo hacía sus padres morirían, ahora estaba en un gran problema, aunque solo se le ocurrió algo: rescatar a sus padres de una manera o de otra.

Continuara 

Notas de autora: Hola!!! ¿Cómo están?, espero les haya agradado el fic, Sólo si me dejan reviews continuaré con el fic ¡cuidense!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El inicio del engaño

Tao había sido citado en una reunión con los miembros del consejo y el Kazekage, estaban todos sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, al principio se hablaba de lo mucho que había progresado la aldea en cuestiones económicas, políticas y sobre el desempeño de los ninjas, fue entonces que Baki, el que había sido el maestro de Gaara, se dispuso a hablar.

Baki: Se tuvieron reportes de que la noche anterior se vio a una extraña ave gigante volando por la ciudad, por temor a que fuera un muy posible nuevo ataque de la organización Akatsuki contra al Kazekage y la aldea, se estuvo reforzando la seguridad en toda la villa buscando señales de ataque pero estas no aparecieron. Aun se sigue vigilando la aldea, no debemos bajar la guardia o el enemigo puede tomarnos desprevenidos.

Tao: -piensa para si mismo- _no se por que pero siento que Sakura tuvo que ver con eso, rayos, esto puede ocasionarme problemas _-mira a los presentes- tienes razón, Baki, pero piensa que si hubiera sido un ataque de los Akatsuki no hubieran esperado tanto en atacar, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez, aun cuando el Kazekage los descubrió se atrevieron a atacar, además, sabemos que ya tomaron lo que estaban buscando –cierra sus ojos- sería absurdo pensar que quieran destruir la aldea o que quieran atacar de nuevo al Kazekage si no tienen un motivo para hacerlo. Es posible que se trate de otro atacante, si se esconde, es posible que no sea tan fuerte como los miembros de Akatsuki así que no es necesaria tanta vigilancia pero tampoco debemos bajar tanto la guardia.

Todos los miembros del consejo comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, Gaara solo estaba en silencio pensando en lo que había dicho Tao, Baki miraba fijamente a Tao, desde que el entro al consejo reemplazando el lugar que alguna vez tuvo Yuura, había sentido que era un traidor y estaba seguro de que Gaara sentía lo mismo, pero lo que decía tenía sentido.

Tao: -Abre los ojos- así que debemos tener la misma seguridad en la aldea, pero si en una semana mas no vemos nada sospechoso entonces podemos declarar la aldea y al Kazekage fuera de peligro –Mira a Gaara- claro, eso si el señor Kazekage esta de acuerdo.

Gaara: -Frunce el ceño y mira a Tao- Está bien.

Tao: -Piensa para si mismo- _Maldito monstruo _ -Mira a los presentes- entonces está decidido.

Baki: -Asiente con su cabeza cerrando los ojos un momento- Entonces esta reunión se declara concluida.

Todos los miembros del consejo se levantaron, Gaara solo se quedó en su lugar, Tao salió de aquella habitación circular pero pudo ver como tres personas se aproximaban hacia el, dos hombres escoltaban a Sakura, esta vez, la chica estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono rozado adornado con varios bordados de flores de cerezo así como pequeñas flores blancas, ella estaba peinada con una coleta, usa un tocado que está donde inicia la coleta, dicho tocado tiene pequeñas flores de cerezo y flores blancas en el. Ella solo tenía sus labios pintados de un tono rozado, se podía notar tristeza en su rostro así como la marca de haber recibido un golpe en la mejilla.

Tao: -Mira con una gran sonrisa a Sakura- si que esta vez estás muy hermosa, más de lo que ya eres –Toma la mano de ella- el Kazekage aÚn sigue dentro de la habitación, ve a conocerlo –Camina hacia la habitación-

Sakura: Esta bien, tío –Comienza a caminar-

Justo en el momento en el que Gaara se había levantado de su asiento fue cuando Tao entró junto con Sakura, caminaron hasta quedar frente al Kazekage.

Tao: Perdone que lo moleste, Kazekage, pero quería presentarle a mi sobrina Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: -Mira a Gaara pero después cierra sus ojos haciendo una reverencia- Es un honor conocerlo, joven Kazekage.

Gaara: Mucho gusto –camina saliendo de la habitación-

Tao miró a Gaara con enojo mientras que Sakura abrió sus ojos, Tao iba a pedirle a su sobrina que siguiera a Gaara pero fue ella la que salió de la habitación sin decir nada para caminar de modo rápido para alcanzar al joven Kazekage, una vez cerca de el, Sakura toma su mano con suavidad lo que hace que el se detenga.

Sakura: -Le sonríe- gracias por no delatarme.

Gaara: -Voltea a ver a Sakura- no es necesario que me tomes la mano, solo agradécelo.

Sakura: -Suelta la mano de Gaara y baja su cabeza estando apenada- l-lo siento joven Kazekage, no quería incomodarlo –Mira a Gaara y le sonríe- quisiera darle algo a cambio.

Sakura toma el tocado que tenía puesto para poder quitárselo, una vez hecho esto, ella toma con suma suavidad una de las manos de Gaara para colocar su tocado sobre ella.

Sakura: Quiero darle eso, por favor acéptelo, no es mucho pero espero que le agrade, una vez más, gracias por su ayuda –hace una reverencia y se aleja caminando-

Gaara no dijo nada pero si se le quedo mirando aquel tocado, Temari llega caminando hasta donde estaba su hermano menor, ella se detuvo junto a el.

Temari: -Mira a Gaara colocando una mano en su cintura- veo que ya acabó tu reunión con el consejo…. –mira el tocado que sostiene Gaara y lo señala mientras alza una de sus cejas- ¿y eso?

Gaara: -Cierra la mano donde tiene aquel tocado y se aleja caminando de Temari- no es nada.

Temari: -Sigue a Gaara- a eso no se le puede llamar nada –muy sorprendida- ¿no me digas que tu…..?

Gaara solo se detuvo para mirar a Temari, ella se detuvo junto a el.

Temari: -Sorprendida- ¿Recibiste eso de tu alumna?

Gaara no dijo nada pero si miró de manera fulminante a su hermana mayor, todo el ambiente se llenó de un silencio incómodo, Temari decidió no preguntar más.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tao y Sakura salen de aquel lugar donde estaba el joven Kazekage, la chica estaba sonriendo de manera disimulada mientras que su tío estaba algo enfadado.

Tao: Olvidé decirte que será difícil que te acerques al Kazekage –Patea una piedra- ese monstruo es realmente molesto.

Sakura: Será muy difícil solo espero lograrlo –Piensa para si misma- _Es un alivio haber visto que es una persona así, estoy segura que mi tío comprenderá si no llego a alcanzar la misión que me puso _

Tao: -Mira a Sakura- por ahora ya no tenemos nada que hacer, si le insisto al Kazekage en que debe conocerte sería algo sospechoso así que puedes ir a pasear por ahí ya pensaré en algo para hacer que te acerques más a el.

Sakura: -Mira a su tío- pero ¿Cómo sabré cuando quieras que vuelva a la guarida?-

Tao: Mandaré a uno de mis hombres a buscarte, solo procura no acercarte a un sujeto pintado del rostro y vestido todo de negro tampoco te acerques a una chica rubia vestida con un kimono negro y con un gran abanico, ellos son hermanos mayores del Kazekage, si alguno de ellos comienza a sospechar estamos perdidos.

Sakura: Lo entiendo, no me acercaré a ellos ¿Puedo irme? Tao: hazlo –mira hacia otra parte-

Sakura hace una reverencia y se aleja de su tío corriendo, parecía muy feliz, dejó de correr para caminar por las calles de la aldea, muchas personas se le quedaron mirando por que la forma de vestir de la chica era un tanto extraña para ellos, muchos hombres quedaron cautivados con su belleza. Fue entonces que la sacerdotisa ve a unos niños jugando en un parque, ella sonríe ampliamente y se acerca para mirarlos. Uno de los niños, mostraba lo que parecía un sello de explosión a sus amigos que lo miraban sorprendidos.

Yuu: -Cierra los ojos mostrándose orgulloso- Este sello me lo dio mi padre por haberme graduado de la academia ninja, les mostrare como se usa –lanza el sello hacia el suelo pero no pasa nada-

Todos los demás niños se comienzan a reír, Fuu aprieta sus puños y enojado se acerca a el sello para intentar pisarlo pero en ese momento llega Sakura, caminando hacia donde estaba aquel papel para tomarlo con sumo cuidado mirándolo un poco.

Sakura: Estos sellos son peligrosos y no funcionan de esa manera –mira a Fuu- puedo enseñarte a usarlo.

Fuu: -sorprendido- ¿De verdad señorita?

Sakura: -Asiente con su cabeza- así es

Kankuro pasa caminando por aquel parque, se detiene para ver como uno de los niños de ahí corre hacía Sakura arrebatándole algo de las manos, aquel niño corre lejos de ella.

Konohamaru: -Mira con enojo a Sakura- ¡no necesitamos que una dama tan fina como tu nos enseñe a ser ninjas, de hecho dudo que seas una ninja de verdad! –saca un kunai, envuelve el pergamino en el-

Sakura: -Se acerca a Konohamaru lo mas rápido que puede- ¡espera no lo hagas!

Konohamaru: ¡callate! –lanza el kunai hacia una pared clavándose en esta-

Fue entonces que el sello hizo explosión causando un derrumbe justo donde estaba Sakura y los otros niños, Konohamaru al ver esto se aterra y corre alejándose del lugar, Kankuro se queda impactado pero corre hacia el parque, los niños comienzan a gritar pero es cuando Sakura se acerca a Fuu abrazándolo con fuerza

Sakura: -Cierra con fuerza sus ojos- ¡Hogo (protección)!

La sacerdotisa crea una barrera que protege a todos lo niños y a ella, todo el derrumbe cae sobre ellos pero la barrera logra resistirlo sin embargo Sakura comienza a sangrar de sus brazos y de su frente, da un gemido de dolor pero aun así seguía resistiendo. Kankuro se detuvo al ver que ya nada podía hacer, comenzaron a llegar muchos aldeanos, muchos de ellos eran padres de los niños. Cuando el derrumbe terminó por completo, todos vieron con gran sorpresa que los niños estaban bien, la única herida había sido Sakura. Los padres de los niños corrieron hacia sus hijos estando muy preocupados, la sacerdotisa suelta con lentitud a Fuu, este último corre hacia su madre explicándole que aquella chica lo había salvado, no fue el único, los demás chicos dijeron lo mismo. Todos se acercaron a agradecerle a la chica por su gran hazaña. Kankuro caminó hacia ella, la gente le abrió paso al instante que lo vieron, Sakura lo ve pero a causa de sus heridas y de la perdida de energía se marea haciendo que se tambalee, Kankuro se apresura y logra sujetarla de los hombros.

Kankuro: No se que rayos hiciste para quedar herida pero salvaste la vida de los niños.

Sakura: -Sonríe- es lo bueno de ser una sacerdotisa.

Kankuro: -confundido- ¿sacerdotisa? –piensa para si mismo- _esto es extraño, no hay sacerdotisas con esa clase de poderes en esta aldea, sin duda es alguna extranjera pero ¿Qué hace una chica como ella en este lugar? _-mira a Sakura- te llevaré para que te curen ¿puedes caminar?

Sakura: si, no estoy tan débil –cierra sus ojos desmayándose-

Kankuro: -Pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura para sostenerla evitando que caiga- odio que me mientan –la carga entre sus brazos y desaparece en una brisa de viento-

Continuara

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, estuvieron muy lindos, y por eso voy a seguir continuando este fic, pero me tienen que dejar sus reviews del segundo capítulo.

Sayonara!!


End file.
